


Safely Sleep

by AgentStovring



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStovring/pseuds/AgentStovring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Isaac moves in with the McCalls he sleeps better than ever; even when he can't escape the occasional nightmare, someone is always there for him..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep, Uninterrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime between S03E04 (Unleashed) and S03E07 (Currents).
> 
> The 'Explicit' rating applies to chapter 2.

After being thrown out of the dark loft that Derek Hale called home, Isaac had turned to first person who popped into his head; Scott, one of the few people in this world he could bring himself to trust.  
Melissa McCall had welcomed the soaked teenager into her home without question, knowing his unstable background, guilt playing its part; she had clear memories of a 14-year old Isaac coming into the emergency room, left arm broken and bruises littering his hip and abdomen.  
"Fell on his bike," his dad had explained, sour faced and impatient. "You know how boys are; they all think they're Evil Knievel, and next thing you know.."  
And Melissa had nodded, keeping her own daredevil son in mind, but something had gnawed at her, a growing suspicion, and it didn't end until years later, when the truth about Mr. Lahey's abuse was revealed. Melissa had never forgiven herself for letting Isaac go home with his father that night, so when he showed up at her door, all she felt was gratitude; Isaac was alive and she could help him.

She got out an air mattress, a duvet and a pillow, setting him up on the floor of Scott's room next to his bed. The next morning she packed two lunches instead of one, kissed Scott on the cheek and squeezed Isaac's shoulder, sending the boys off to school.  
There would be a time and a place for giving Derek a piece of her mind, but a few drama-free days would do Isaac good.

The night he arrived, Isaac had fallen asleep as soon as he laid down, but on the second night the guys were hanging out in Scott's room a while after bedtime, as Melissa was working the night shift and wasn't there to order them to bed. Scott was in his boxers and was pulling off his shirt, wondering if he would be cold without it later.  
"You can take the bed, you know."

Isaac poked his head out of the bathroom, toothpaste foam on his lower lip.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can take the bed, Isaac, I don't mind sleeping on the floor."  
  
"Neither do I; I've slept in worse places.."  
  
Scott's expression darkened with anger at the injustice Isaac had been put through, but the other shook his head.  
"Don't go down that road, I shouldn't have said that. I just mean- I'm not gonna take your bed; you're already letting me stay here, I'm not gonna make you sleep on the floor too."  
  
"Can we at least take turns on the air mattress?"  
  
Isaac huffed out a laugh, mumbled, "I'll think about it." and disappeared back into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth. Scott shook his head, smiling fondly as he got into bed and under the covers.  
  
He laid there for a few seconds, listening to Isaac moving around in the other room. He'd had a soft spot for the curly-haired teen for a while now, but living in such close quarters was definitely making things more difficult.  
Being around Isaac during classes, track practice, wolf business and now at home as well, he knew that his soft-spot had turned into a full-blown crush, and it would get worse before it got better.  
  
It didn't exactly help that showers where the only Scott-time he had, and the same was true for Isaac; though as the sink in the bathroom had been left running way longer than a normal person would take to brush their teeth, Scott suspected his new roommate was trying to discretely take care of his business in there.  
Scott sighed as his dick twitched at the thought. Making a quick decision he switched his duvet and pillow for Isaac's and quickly moved down onto the air mattress, pulling his duvet up just as Isaac emerged from the bathroom.  
The taller guy stopped in his tracks, narrowing his eyes at the sight of Scott on the floor.  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Sleeping," Scott replied, closing his eyes. "I hope that's okay, because it would be really inconvenient for me to move all the way up to the bed.."  
  
Isaac let out an exaggerated sigh of annoyance and stomped over to the bed, making Scott think he'd won until he was unceremoniously picked up by Isaac and tossed onto his bed, pillow and duvet following right after.  
Isaac laid down on the air mattress, shit-eating grin on his face and a teasing look in his eyes as he made a big show out of getting comfortable.  
"See, that was easy, wasn't it? Not inconvenient at all, goodnight!"  
  
"Isaac.."  
  
"Shhh, I'm asleep."  
  
"Isaac, you're taking the bed tomorrow."  
  
An obviously fake snore came from the floor and Scott scoffed, torn between amusement and discontentment. He decided to let it go, turned off the light and settled. Whether Isaac liked it or not, the bed would be his every other night. He wasn't the only one who could pick people up and move them..

Scott smiled to himself in the dark. It had been the briefest of moments, over in a flash, but he had taken notice of everything; the feeling of Isaac's strong arms lifting him off the ground so effortlessly, hands gently but firmly securing him in their grip; the way Isaac had tossed him on the bed, feigning carelessness but really making sure not to hurt him; surely it wasn't meant to be anything but obnoxious, but Scott couldn't help but find it kinda hot.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Your heart is pounding."  
  
"..You're listening to my heart?"  
  
"Sorry, I, uhm.. It sort of keeps me calm. I won't do it again."  
  
"No, it's okay; I want you to feel safe, do what you gotta do. Get some sleep, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. Goodnight, Scott."  
  
"Goodnight, Isaac."


	2. Better Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott helps Isaac forget his dream by giving him a better reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime between S03E04 (Unleashed) and S03E07 (Currents).
> 
> Thank you for being patient while I finished this second part.

The following night, as Melissa headed out for another nightshift, the boys were once again turning in for the night; Scott was washing his face over the bathroom sink while Isaac was lounging on the bed with his History textbook in front of him.  
Entering his bedroom, Scott wordlessly tucked himself in on the air mattress and got comfortable, eyes closed and hands folded behind his head. He heard the history book being put down on the night stand, as well as the sound of Isaac shuffling towards him and warned, without moving a muscle,  
"I swear to god, Isaac, if you try to take this mattress from me, I will fight you; and you're not the only one who can pick people up and move them."

A stunned snicker left the other teen, who seemed to immediately accept the situation and get comfortable himself; they mumbled their goodnights and Isaac's breathing soon evened out. Satisfied that the other was asleep, Scott drifted off himself.

It was only a few hours of rest before Scott was startled out of his sleep by a whimper from above him. Without hesitation, he climbed onto the bed, kneeling next to Isaac's sleeping, writhing form. He appeared to be caught in a loop, his body twisting, heels grinding into the mattress and strained sounds spilling from his half-open mouth. His eyes seemed to be moving rapidly under the closed lids; he was clearly dreaming, unaware of his physical state.  
  
A lifetime of odd sleep myths clouded Scott's brain, and he couldn't for the life of him pin any of them down as fact; were you not supposed to wake a person with nightmares? Or was that just sleepwalkers? Would holding them, speaking to them or lightly shaking them awake make things better or worse?  
  
In his panic, Scott let his instincts take over, and he slipped his right arm under Isaac's torso, lifting the taller teen enough to hold him against his chest; hoping that even in a state of unconsciousness, his beating heart would calm Isaac. The sleeping boy let out a small gasp and Scott gave him a light squeeze, pressing his nose into the blonde curls, eyes closing.

"It's okay, Isaac, I'm here; you're safe."  
  
"Scott?" Isaac's voice was no more than a throaty whisper, but he was clearly waking up, immediately struggling to back out of the other's embrace. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I was trying to calm you by putting you close to my heart; you were having a nightmare."  
  
"No, I wasn't!"  
  
"Isaac, I swear, you were thrashing around, moaning.."  
  
"Let go, let go of me!"

Scott let go and Isaac tumbled backwards slightly, accidentally kicking off his sheets in the process and revealing the tented state of his boxers. He rapidly yanked them back up, bunching them in his lap, and blushed deeply; enough for Scott to see, even in the small amount of light from the moon, filtering in through the blinds in the window. The light-haired teenager mumbled awkwardly, "Different kind of dream.."  
  
Then he hesitantly looked up to meet Scott's eyes; they weren't alpha-red, but there was an intense heat mixed in with their usual hue, and before he could make a lame comment to break the tension, Scott leaned in and pressed his lips hard against Isaac's, brushing the words right off his mouth and out of his mind.  
Scott pressed his hand softly against Isaac's shoulder, but made sure that every move he made could easily be blocked or rejected by the other; that Isaac wouldn't for a second feel overpowered or forced into position. Scott had no cause for concern, though, because his bed mate eagerly laid down, taking Scott with him, and their mouths joined once again, their bodies lined up and slowly rocked against each other.

Isaac let out a guttural groan between sloppy kisses; his dirty dream had given him a head start, and Scott's hard cock sliding against his own was making him shake with pleasure.  
The moans and sighs spilled from Scott's soft lips, along with the fast thumps of his heart, were only pushing him over the brink faster.  
Holding himself back, Isaac pushed Scott over without warning and the dark-haired teen, momentarily blind-sided, gave a light whine, looking up at the other, confused.  
"Is something wrong? Do you wanna stop?"  
  
Isaac grinned. Even in the throes of pleasure you could always count on Scott's good heart leading him, even before his teenage libido. Isaac shook his head, straddling the other's hips.  
"No, I don't wanna stop. I wanna suck you off."

Judging from the completely stunned look on his face, paired with eyes darkening with lust, Isaac figured Scott had no problem with this suggestion and slid further down his body, working down his pajamas pants and his boxers.  
The guys had seen each other naked countless times in the showers after lacrosse and track practices, games and meets, but up close like this, free to let hands roam, tongues taste the hot skin before them; this was a new thing, without guilt or reprehension; it felt as if this should have been happening all along.  
  
Once Scott was naked in front of him, Isaac showered his stomach and hipbones with kisses and light bites, savoring the whimpers his mouth pulled from the other. He shamelessly dipped his nose in the dark hair under Scott navel, taking in the musky scent of his lover before slowly, surely, lowering his mouth over his throbbing cock.  
"F-fuck, Isaac.."

Words of encouragement mingled with throaty gasps and moans growing louder, nearly getting Isaac off without as much as a touch; but he steeled himself and focused all his attention on taking Scott further down his throat, holding down his stuttering hips. Leaving his one hand there, he moved the other to join his mouth, stroking the base of Scott's cock while his lips and tongue worked the head. The effect was immediate.  
"Isaac, I'm gonna-"

He let out a desperate-sounding moan, shakily trying to push Isaac back, but the taller boy held his ground and kept stroking Scott until he groaned, bucked his hips once more and came in Isaac's mouth, shuddering as the other kept working him through it. When he finally let him go, he swallowed with some difficulty, grimacing slightly and fell back onto the bed next to Scott, who tiredly snickered at him.  
  
"I saw that."  
  
"Saw what?"  
  
"That lemon-face!" He gave a small giggle. "You didn't have to.."  
  
"I wanted to. Eat more pineapple, it'll go down easier."  
  
They were quiet for a beat, then both started cracking up, Scott laughing even as he pulled pants and boxers back on, rolling over to silence them both with a soft kiss to Isaac's lips. His eyes glinted as he slipped his hand down to cup Isaac through his boxers.  
"Your turn. I haven't done this before but.."

As he started to move downwards though, Isaac stopped him and pulled him close again, caressing Scott's wrist with slender fingers.  
"Not tonight, not yet. Can I have..?"  
  
"Anything."  
"I want your hand. I don't wanna stop kissing you."  
  
Scott smiled softly and brought their mouths together again, tasting himself on Isaac's tongue as he slipped his hand into the other's boxers, stroking him lightly. Bringing his hand back out, he broke the kiss to spit in his hand, blushing slightly at the awkwardness of it all; but Isaac's amused expression and encouraging love bite to his neck made him forget about it, spit-slick hand returning into boxers.  
  
Scott hadn't ever jerked anyone off but himself, but the tricks he used on himself seemed to work just as well on Isaac who, albeit not as naturally loud as Scott, couldn't keep in sounds of pleasure and murmurings of the other's name.

Thanks to his dream and seeing Scott get off up close and personal, it wasn't long until Isaac had to let go. He pressed his face into the shorter boy's neck, released a string of muffled curses and shot his load all over Scott's hand on the inside of his boxers.  
Scott briefly felt claws on the hand that had clutched his hip, but they withdrew almost immediately as Isaac relaxed into post-orgasmic bliss, breathing still a bit heavy.  
  
"Don't fall asleep," Scott insisted, mercilessly. "We need a shower."  
  
They washed up under the warm water, taking longer than necessary as making out took precedence over cleaning themselves, but eventually they returned to bed in clean pajamas, getting under the covers together.

A few hours later, Melissa walked in the front door, locking it behind her, and quietly walked up the stairs, careful not to wake the two teenagers; she peeked in Scott's room, seeing the two boys in his bed, spooning and dead to the world, closing the door with a tired smile.  
  
Derek Hale wasn't the only person she needed to have a conversation with, but she looked at her wristwatch showing 6.21 a.m. and headed towards her bedroom.  
"Not today.."


End file.
